1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulation piercing-type connectors for multi-conductor flat flexible cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different forms of insulation piercing-type connectors for the termination of flat-flexible cable are known in the prior art. A prevalent type of prior art connector embodies a base having mounted therein a plurality of forks with insulation displacing slots. The cable is secured to the base by attaching a cover which causes the forks to pierce the cable insulation and establish electrical contact.
A drawback in such a connector is that pulling on the cable may cause the conductors to move upwardly within the slots of the forks and impair the integrity of the electrical engagement. In addition, systems employing such connectors may require disconnecting intermediate sections in order to effect continuity tests. With regard to the assembly of the aforementioned type of connector, it is not possible to merely insert the contact elements after the cable is clamped in a complete connector assembly since they must be prepositioned in the base. Moreover, such connectors mandate the inclusion of some means to secure the cover to the base.